


Now

by InTheEnd07



Series: Max and Neil [2]
Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:00:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26265382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheEnd07/pseuds/InTheEnd07
Summary: 如果麥斯就是尼爾。
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Series: Max and Neil [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903711
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

有的時候他真的不想跟辦公室情侶有任何瓜葛，特別是每當出完任務以後那個檢討會開的有夠像調情現場 。

艾佛斯一邊咬著惠勒幫忙訂的漢堡，一邊忽視身旁兩人私下的對話，還要一邊將會議內容記錄下來。

「你又受傷了。」

「又不是被逆轉的子彈打中，這麼什麼大不了的。」

「尼爾……」

艾佛斯真的很佩服其他與會的人士，能夠做到面色自如的樣子。

雖然Pro跟尼爾他們可能覺得兩人的對話已經夠小聲了，但他們似乎是沒有意識到這個空間裡多的是經過優秀訓練的人。

「咳嗯，以上就是針對這次行動的報告。」

站在簡報面前的惠勒輕輕的咳了一聲，像是在提醒Pro最起碼給一點看法跟回應。

看著眼前的簡報，Pro很快的將其中不足甚至下次任務時能再改進的地方指出，艾佛斯按著鍵盤快速的把一切記在文件檔案裡面。

「晚上一起吃飯嗎？」

絲毫沒有要遮掩的意思，Pro直接面向尼爾邀請他一同共進晚餐。

哦屑特，可以尊重一下這個會議廳裡多數的人都還是單身不要肆意放閃嗎？艾佛斯忍不住的在心裡默默的翻了個白眼。

「可以。」

當初剛入隊的尼爾根本就沒有這麼好約，艾佛斯想著，剛加入的尼爾根本就是一塊冰塊，就連單純的開公費約聚餐也都不願意，除了那次回到70年代的俄羅斯，他還沒有見過尼爾跟誰主動搭話甚至是一起喝酒的。

歎了一口氣，收拾好桌上的紙筆跟電腦以後艾佛斯出了會議廳，他望著兩個人並行遠去的背影，轉頭朝新入隊員訓練的場地走去。


	2. Chapter 2

「你們是什麼時候在一起的？」

任務結束後艾佛斯望著眼前的海岸。

夕陽映照在波光瀲灩的海洋上，帶著微微的鹹味和魚腥味的海風從耳畔吹過，遠方的船隻一一入港停泊，平安回家的感覺真好，他在心裡想到。

「在一起？」尼爾困惑的問到：「跟誰？」

艾佛斯轉過頭驚訝的睜大眼睛：「你們兩個竟然還沒有在一起嗎？我跟惠勒都以為你已經跟Boss談戀愛有好一陣子了。」

這才反應過來的尼爾搖了搖頭，否定了自己隊友剛剛說出的話。

「沒有，我跟他沒有在談戀愛。」

尼爾抬起頭望向朝著遠方飛去的海鷗，兩人之間沉默了好長一段時間，直到搭載逆轉艙的船隻停在港口時尼爾才又開口說話。

「我們只是單純的肉體關係而已。」

不覺得他說的話是事實的艾佛斯表面假裝自己已經相信了尼爾的說辭，艾佛斯在心裡默默的盤算，他打算等回到組織裡面的時候再和惠勒一起好好的收集他們倆人明明就相愛也在談戀愛的證據。

已經走離岸邊一段距離的尼爾在發現自己的隊友沒跟上後轉頭叫喊幾聲艾佛斯的名字，回過神的艾佛斯笑著用自己在想回去以後要去哪喝酒的話將尼爾的問題搪塞過去。

回到原時間線上的艾佛斯一踏出船艙，就看見外頭的沙灘上早已有了一排腳印，那腳印一路從遠方到港口旁，已經看到自己頭頂上司站在遠處的艾佛斯挪了挪位置，擋住了剛出船艙的尼爾的視線。

「嘿尼爾，要不要猜一猜這會是誰的腳印？」艾佛斯不懷好意的笑著，他和尼爾提出賭約：「如果你猜對的話我給你十英鎊，我猜對的話你下次就跟著團隊的人一起去喝酒吧？」

「那我想你可能現在就要給我十英鎊了。」尼爾微笑著回到：「那雙腳印是惠勒的。」

「啊哦，答案錯誤！」贏得賭約的人開心的鼓起掌：「你朝左邊看一看，那個腳印是Boss的。」

稍遠的地方，一身輕裝戴著墨鏡的男人朝著尼爾揮了揮手。


	3. Chapter 3

「我還是第一次看到有人在酒吧裡不喝酒只喝可樂的。」

艾佛斯喝了一口Negroni後偏頭望向身側的尼爾，對方正拿著易開罐慢慢的喝著健怡可樂。

雖然喝的東西與他人相差甚遠，但尼爾身上略微頹廢的氣息卻和燈光昏黃的酒吧搭的很好。

「我不太喜歡喝酒。」尼爾搖了搖自己手上還有三分之一液體的鋁罐說到。

「所以這就是之前我們約你你不來的原因？」

另一邊的惠勒一手撐著下巴，另一手的手指不住的在桌子上畫圈，眼神直直的盯著尼爾的眼眸。

「算是吧。」

仰頭喝完罐子裡最後一點可樂，尼爾向調酒師要了一杯單純的蘇打水，細碎的泡沫出現在舌尖轉瞬後消失，像某些不知名的情緒出現一會接著又藏匿在深層的識海裡。

「你說你不太喜歡喝酒。」艾佛斯把酒杯推給調酒師，右手靠在桌面上整個人面朝尼爾：「那你應該還是有喜歡的酒？」

眼前的人像是想到什麼事似的，整個人有些恍惚。

艾佛斯接過酒杯喝了一口，他不著急要尼爾馬上給出一個答案，依他之前曾看到的那些互動，尼爾喜歡的酒並不是個秘密。

當然也有可能他搞錯了，艾佛斯心想。

回過神的尼爾嘴角微微的動了一下，把被子裡的蘇打水喝完之後他放下杯子。

「或許是伏特加通寧吧我不曉得。」尼爾放輕聲音，突然溫柔的眼神讓人好奇他究竟想到了什麼：「但也有可能是我最討厭的調酒。」

結束聚會以後尼爾慢步的走在倫敦的街頭，微涼的風輕拂過他略顯凌亂的瀏海，單薄的月光照在他的身上，接著被一大片雲蓋住。

雨滴落在街道上，起初是一點一點的打濕地磚還有尼爾的髮絲，越下越大以後尼爾只好用自己的西裝外套遮住頭頂，往某處熟悉的地方奔去。


	4. Chapter 4

艾佛斯被惠勒扯出會議室，沒關好的門內爆出劇烈的爭吵聲。

好奇的艾佛斯試圖靠在門旁聽裡面的兩人到底在吵些什麼，他真的受夠了這對不是情侶卻勝似黏糊糊情侶的樣子，說實話要不是惠勒緊緊抓住自己的褲腰帶，一起身闖入可能就要冒著褲子掉下來的風險他可能真的會進去把他們兩個打暈，然後丟到不坦白不戀愛就不能出來的房間裡讓他們搞到其中一個人花開富貴接著早生貴子。

都多大的人了還能把辦公室戀情搞得跟青春疼痛文學一樣你愛我我愛你但是死都不肯認清自己內心，艾佛斯癟了癟嘴伸手將惠勒抓住自己褲腰帶的手握住，帶繭的指頭慢慢的摩娑對方滿是傷疤的掌心。

突然打開的門差點打中艾佛斯，尼爾氣沖沖地從裡面出來走向平常他根本就不太常待的物理實驗室，眼明手快的惠勒將傻住的艾佛斯往後拉，這才救了艾佛斯的鼻子。

就在艾佛斯回過神好不容易緩過氣的時候，他的眼角餘光卻看見了會議室裡面不知道什麼時候又出現的尼爾在和Pro激烈的親吻，像是想到了什麼他仔細的看了一眼尼爾師上的衣服還有他的面容，假裝自己什麼都沒有看見將沒有關好的門輕輕的帶上，跟著已經走遠的惠勒去物理實驗室裡找尼爾談有關下一次任務的事情。

雖然知道尼爾有的時候喜歡胡搞瞎搞，但是第一次見到自己平常一本正經做事喜歡按部就班的上司也跟著亂來還是挺讓人意外的，艾佛斯看著惠勒和尼爾就著圖紙討論事情的空隙忍不住地想著，今天碰到這個畫面某方面也證明了尼爾的戀愛路途應該還蠻順遂的。


End file.
